Olaf's Quest
Details * Level 50 * The Fremennik Trials * Be able to defeat a level 100 monster * High level is highly recommended unless you have patience of steel |items = * Any Hatchet * Tinderbox * Spade Recommended Items * Weapon and Armour for any attack style * An Agility potion is recommended for low/mid level Agility * 43+ Prayer or food for lower level players * Some energy potions, as you will be doing a lot of running in this quest. * A few house teleports and a house in Rellekka can save you some time. |kills = * Ulfric (Level 100) * Skeleton Fremennik (Level 40) }} Walkthrough Starting Out *Talk to Olaf Hradson, who is north-east of Rellekka by the eastern rock crab spot (which is also next to the entrance to the snow hunting area and Keldagrim). Fairy ring code DKS, the polar eagle, or teleporting to your POH, if you have it set to Rellekka, will get to close to where you need to be. Talk to him, and Olaf will tell you about his attempt and failure to gain his family honour. *He will ask for a log cut from the windswept tree up the mountain path to the east. Go up the hill and cut the Windswept tree with any axe to get Windswept logs. If snowflakes start flying across your screen, you're on the right path. Once you bring the logs back, Olaf will make a Crude carving and a Cruder carving for you to take to his wife and son back in Rellekka. Delivery *Olaf Hradson's wife, Ingrid Hradson, is found wandering around the well, just east of the long hall in Rellekka. Ingrid will give you a loaf of bread. His son, Volf Olafson, is farther north by the helmet shop. He will give you a cooked shark. *Go back and talk to Olaf Hradson and ask for the map. After making a fire by using the damp planks and a tinderbox on the firepit, talk to him again. After deciding whether or not to give him the food (it makes no difference)(NOTE: If you are holding other food above in your inventory, he will take one of these!), he will give you Sven's last map. The X on the map is coincidentally right next to the windswept tree that you visited earlier. Brine Rat Cavern *Now is the time to get armour and supplies to deal with a level 100 monster. Dig beside the windswept tree and fall into the brine rat cavern -- this is obviously a one way entrance. *Head east through the cave. After coming across a fork in the path, take the east path. Make sure to kill a level 40 Skeleton Fremennik along the way, which will drop a key. *Continue along the east path to a door. This door requires a puzzle to be solved in order to become unlocked. The puzzle is quite simple: rotate the pieces to create a skull. The four levers each control two bone pieces. The solution for this puzzle is: RIGHT (once), UP (once), LEFT (once), BOTTOM (once). *When finished, "pull" the "confirm" lever on the bottom-right. If the skull is not in the right position when clicking "confirm", a rock will swing out of the wall, causing 30 damage. *Inside you will find rope, rotten barrels, and a Skeleton Fremennik -- kill it to drop a key if one wasn't obtained earlier. *If exiting the cave is needed, leave by going directly west of the original entrance—there is a huge boulder that can be rolled. This is a one way exit. You do not need to re-solve the puzzle. Across the Bridge *Take 2 barrels and 6 ropes from the piles around the room. With these supplies, head to the northeast corner of the room, where there will be a rickety-looking bridge. Turn off run before trying to cross the bridge. Before stepping on the bridge it is highly recommended to take a dose of Agility potion to decrease the chances of falling. Note: You should not run while on the bridge. It will make you fall. You can get across the bridge easier if you simply walk one square at a time; take it slow. (But do not stand too long or else you will definitely fall off the bridge.) *Use a barrel on the empty parts of the walkway to get across. Repeat this step on the next empty spot. Failure results in being swept away a bit north of Olaf, aboveground. However, on each failure, the chance of getting across the next time will increase. This can still still be a frustrating exercise for those with low agility. 'NOTE:' If you fail to cross the bridge AFTER you repair it, you will not need to repair it zagain. *The gate in the middle of the walkway has a lock—it must be matched with the key handle. Click on correct shape to open the door—the key will disappear. Another Skeleton Fremennik can be killed to receive another key if necessary. It is recommended to use an Agility potion after the gate as well. *To commence the fight, attempt to open the chest in the middle of the old longboat-wreck. A level 100 Skeleton Fremennik named Ulfric will appear. He uses only melee, so Protect from Melee is effective in order to block's Ulfric's attacks; alternatively use the safe spot at the grave where he appears to range or mage him. There are also some good spots to use a halberd successfully. High and mid-level players should have no trouble defeating him. *Open the chest again with 6 empty inventory slots and the quest will be completed. Rewards *1 Quest point. *12,000 experience. *20,000 coins. *4 cut rubies. *Access to the Brine Rat Cavern where you can kill Brine rats (You can also get a Brine Sabre from Brine rats). **You must be 47 Slayer to kill the Brine rats. *A piece of parchment telling you of other shipwrecks with more treasure. *A Shark Music unlocked *Rising Damp Trivia *When the quest was first released the slippery bridge towards the end of the quest was so frustratingly hard that Jagex decided to make the bridge slightly easier the next day because they had received complaints from players of diverse levels. *When the frustrating bridge was causing anger among people, opportunists sold hundreds of agility potions for over 5,000 coins each. This was before the 3,000 coins limit of the GE. *The examine for the parchment is "Brittle. Yellowed. Different." This is a reference to an old advertising campaign for the ibuprofen-based anti-inflammatory drug Nuprin, which touted their pills as being "Little. Yellow. Different. Better." *If you try to dig down to the brine cave before the quest a message states: You shovel some snow. Congratulations! *The examine for the boulder blocking the exit to the cave "Keeps rolling, rolling, rolling..." is a possible reference to #the 'Limp Bizkit' song 'Rollin' #the energiser commercial in which it states "it keeps going, and going, and going..." #The theme to Rawhide (depending on how popular old westerns are in the UK) *Before rolling the boulder, the examine for it says "Is it a rock crab? Our survey says no." which could be a reference to the game show "Family Fortunes" (British) or "Family Feud" (American). *Every time you must exit the cave, the boulder must be rolled up the hill. This could be a reference to the Greek myth about Sysiphus. in which he must prepetually push a boulder uphill in the underworld. *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "I fought and puzzled my way through the brine rat caves to help Olaf Hradson live up to his great ancestors." *After you give Olaf the logs, he will tell you to give a carving to his son Volf. He will tell you that that kids love planks in his experience. This may be a reference to the show 'Ed Edd n' Eddy' where a kid named Jonny has a plank for a best friend, and the name Volf also sounds like Rolf, yet another character form 'Ed Edd n' Eddy'. *If you have a skeleton fremennik attack you and follow you onto the bridge it increases your chance of crossing.(This has not yet been confirmed) Category:Fremennik quest series Category:Quest series Category:Quests